Konaha High
by Kirmi-chan
Summary: Sakura is a girl at Konaha High. Her crush is a redhead boy, named Gaara. Things start to change when she meets Itachi, he is part of the most feared gang called the Akatsuki. What happens when they start showing an intrest in her? GaaSaku and AkaSaku.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I own the plot. The songs belong to their respective singers/creators, the Naruto characters are owned by Masashi Kishimoto**_

**Konaha High**

"Sakura, come on schools over Tenten and Hinata are waiting for us!" Her best friend, Ino called to her from down the hallway. She closed my locker door, grabbing her backpack and pulling it over her shoulder. She ran to catch up to Ino, Tenten, and Hinata, as a came down the stairs she ran into the most unlikely person she thought she would never kiss. Sabaku Gaara. She had tripped coming down the stairs and having him catch her, then having there lips meet.

She stared in to his blue-green eyes as they grew with anger, Sakura quickly pulled away from him and he released her from his arms. Around the, where he's friends Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, and Kankuro staring at them with wide-eyes. Ino was standing between Sasuke and Shikamaru speechless at what she just saw. We stared in to our eyes for what seemed liked hours, She finally broke the silence "I-I'm sorry, Gaara." She said before she ran past him but he grabbed her arm pulling her back towards him.

Her face was three inches away from his, she raised her right hand slapped him across the face, turning around and running down the rest of the stairs behind her Ino ran after her calling her name. She had stopped running when she found Tenten and Hinata waiting for them, they looked at her face it was bright red "What happened?" they both asked at the same time. Ino ran though the doors, "Sakura what's wrong with you? Why did you slap him?" Ino asked.

"Ino will tell you, I don't want talk about." Sakura said walking away from them. Ino explained what had happened, Sakura blushed when Ino said they has kissed. Tenten and Hinata looked at Sakura, "Oooooo, someone's got a boyfriend!" Tenten yelled, Sakura's face turned dark red "He's not my boyfriend, he doesn't even like me." she yelled at them. "You never know Sakura." Hinata Said. Sakura walked ahead of them, as she crossed the street she didn't seem to notice monocycle coming towards her.

Ino, Hinata, and Tenten yelled at Sakura "Sakura look out!" they kept repeating, Sakura looked in the direction the monocycle was coming from. She screamed raising her arms getting ready for the crash, but it never came, she lowered her arms to see the monocycle a few inches away from her, the person on the motorcycle removed their helmet. The man looked at her, he had onyx eyes, and long black hair tied back. His frown turned to a small smile, "I am so sorry, I didn't see you coming and I wasn't paying attention, I'm really sorry." Sakura said to him. "Don't be." the man said taking her left hand and kissed it.

His blue- green eyes narrowed when he saw the two together- talking and laughing, and- dare he say it? Flirting...

Yes, a stranger who almost ran her over was flirting with her, and what actually annoyed him is she was flirting back! Not to mention, this guy kept moving closer to her as if he was trying to kiss her. He cursed under his breath, his grip on the strap of his bag tightening at every move the guy made towards her.

"So, Sakura you want to hangout sometime?" He had asked her, "Um, I just met you and." she said "You have a boyfriend?" he asked. Sakura shook her head no, "I guess I'll see you around then, you go to Konaha High right? "He asked "Yeah I do" she answered. "My name's Itachi." He said as he put his helmet on and drove off. Sakura sighed, she looked at Gaara _was he standing there the whole time? _She thought looking back at her friends who continued to walk towards her.

She looked back at where Gaara had been but had disappeared what was left in his place was a single red rose with a note attached to it. _I wonder where he went. _She thought as she picked the rose up "Hey, I'm going to take the long way, I'll see you guys tomorrow." She told her friends, they said goodbye when they were out of sight, Sakura went down an alleyway towards a deserted house. She opened the gate to the backyard where a cherry blooms tree stood; she sat on the ground leaning against the tree.

Sakura opened her backpack, searching for some food only do find a red apple. She sighs taking a bit out of it, swallowing it then throwing the apple over the fence and having it land on someone's windshield of there car. Sakura picked up the red rose she found, _Why is it every time I look at red roses I see you? _She asked herself lying down on the ground _Gaara_. She looked up at the sky, staring at the stars as they slowly appeared. She grab the note, opening it carefully reading the words written it the note.

_As you go in to the darkness,_

_I'll be there to bring,_

_You back to,_

_The light,_

_Always there for you._

After reading the note several times, Sakura smiled looking back at the sky _I wonder where you are, Gaara._ She thought soon dozing off.

Sitting on the fence behind her, he smirked watching her sleep. Gaara looked at the sky, _it's going to rain, and I should wake her up._ He thought jumping of the fence, walking over to her. He kneeled down shaking her arm, "Sakura wakeup." He whispered. Sakura opened her eyes, looking up at Gaara. She sat up still looking at him "How did you find me?" she asked still looking at him. "I was just passing by, and it's going to rain soon." Gaara answered, Sakura stood up and gathered her stuff, she pulled her bag over her shoulder "I'll see you around Gaara." she said walking past him.

Gaara reached out and grabbed her hand "Sakura, are you homeless?"

_**To be contiued**_

_A/N: It's my first FanFic, I hope I did good._


	2. Chapter 2

**Konaha High**

**Chapter 2**

"Why would you ask me that?" Sakura asked looking back at him, "It's just finding you here, and lying to your friends seems as if you're hiding something from them and me." He said letting her hand go. "So are you?" Gaara asked again moving closer to her and looking in to her emerald eyes. She stared in to his eyes, they looked serious as if he really cared about her _maybe, just maybe I can trust him with this_ she thought sighing "You know what I am." she said moving away from him "I have to go." Sakura said turning away from him and walking to the gate. Gaara looked to the sky, seeing a glimpse of lightning, "Sakura wait." he said turning back to her but she was gone.

Staring at the ceiling, as the night went by. Gaara sighed sitting up; he changed in a long sleeve black shirt, a green and black stripped short sleeve shirt with a silver skull in the middle, and a pair of blue jeans. He walked in to the living room finding Kankuro watching Soap operas, when Kankuro noticed Gaara he quickly changed the channel, "I was channel surfing." he said, Gaara rolled his eyes "I'm going out." he told Kankuro "But it's 1:00 in the morning." he replied with confused look on his face. "I know." he said slipping his shoes on and grabbing the umbrella, opening the door and closing it when he was outside.

* * *

Alone.

The rain fell hard that night, she was soaked. Her eyes were closed, tears streaming down her face _I thought he was always there for me, I guess I was wrong. _An hour past by when she felt the rain stop, but she could still here it. Sakura then felt someone put an arm around her, "Sakura, I'm here for you." he said as she looked up at him _Gaara... _She rested her head on he's shoulder, "Gaara, why did you come." she asked. "I care about you a lot and I don't want you to get hurt." he replied resting his head upon hers. "Thank you." Sakura said kissing him on the cheek.

* * *

"No you can't be in front, you'll be in the way." Naruto whispered pushing Sasuke out of the way. Sasuke put a hand on Naruto's head and pushing him down. He held the camera, getting a good focus on Gaara and Sakura.

_Click. Snap._

Sasuke smirked looking at the picture in the digital camra, "Hey Naruto, we have the artical for the school paper." he said grabbing the umbrella from Naruto and walking away with Naruto following him.

_

* * *

__Beep-beep! Beep-beep! Beep-beep!_

He's eyes opened slowly, he reached out turning the alarm off. _I don't remember coming back here or was going to her just a dream? _He sighed, sitting up noticing he was wearing the same cloths, Gaara looked down next to him she was laying next to him. He smiled, looking at the time 7:01am. "Sakura wake up." he whispered in her ear. Her eyes slowly opened, sitting up and looking at him "Hey, what time is it?" Sakura asked yawning, "It's about 7:00 Am." he replied noticing her cloths were still wet. "If you want you could wear some of my cloths, while yours dry today." he suggested scratching the back of his head a little embarrassed. "That would be nice, thanks." she said giving him a small smile.

They walked to school in silence, when Gaara finally asked "Have you told anyone else you live on the street?" Sakura looked at him, "No, but the teachers found out on there own." she said seeing the school coming in to view, "How?" he asked, "Tsundae, found me sleeping on the sidewalk one night." she said as they entered school grounds. "Oh, so she probably told all the teachers." Gaara said holding the door open for her. "Yeah she did." Sakura said thanking him for holding the door for her.

"Sakura, why didn't you tell us?" Ino said running up to her and Gaara. "Tell you what?" she asked noticing Ino was holding the school newspaper. "At you lived on the street." Ino said pointing to the newspaper. She grabbed the newspaper staring at the front page.

_**The Truth about Haruno Sakura**_

_**By: Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto**_

_Together my co-worker and I have found the truth about one of smartest students_

_at Konaha High, Haruno Sakura. Fist let us start with her past, her mother had_

_died two years ago and her father was really upset and soon died of a broken heart_

_leaving Sakura alone and she lived on the street since then. Now we move on to yesterday_

_when school ended, Sakura had tripped, then having Sabaku Gaara catch her, and to our_

_surprise they kissed. Next we contiue to this morning at 12am, where we saw Sakura sitting _

_alone crying or just rain on her face, then at 1:31 Am Gaara found her and putting an arm around_

_her. After they talked for two minutes, Sakura then kissed Gaara on the cheek. (picture bottom of page)_

_Finally they left, going to Gaara's house. This is probally our last artical, 'cause we maybe killed_

_but if not we'll be updating on the Gaara and Sakura relationship._

Sakura stared at the picture, _how did they find out and do they like spying on me or something._ She thought almost ripping the paper in half, Gaara noticed this for he had read the article too and seen the picture. "Sakura, I didn't tell them, I swear." he said. "I believe you, Gaara." she said. "Let's just forget about the paper, ok?" he asked, "Okay." she said as he wrapped his arms around her, embracing her. She soon returned it. No one was in the room, they then realized in one minute the bell would ring. Gaara grabbed her hand as they both ran to there classes, barley making it to class but once in the room the bell rang. They both sighed taking there seats.

* * *

_A/N: Yes chapter two is done moving on to chapter three, if it doesn't make any sence sorry._


	3. Chapter 3

**Konaha High**

**Chapter 3**

A plastic tray in her hands, she slowly walked through the cafeteria. She tried to ignore all of the people staring at her and whispering as she passed them. Sakura saw Ino, Hinata, and Tenten sitting together and taking, she walked over to them sitting next to Ino. "Sakura, why didn't you tell us you were homeless?" Tenten asked, Sakura sighed "I didn't tell you guys because I didn't think it was your business." she said then took a bit of her spaghetti. "What made you think that it's not our business? It is our business 'cause you're our friend and we care about you." Ino said. "You think I don't know that?" She asked the people at the next table turned around listening to the conversation. "What's wrong with you? Ever since that guy almost ran you over you haven't been the same." Hinata said to her. "And why did you go home with Gaara, you barley know anything about him!" Ino yelled, the whole cafeteria looking at the girls that were arguing. "Nothing happened!" Sakura yelled glaring at Ino.

Gaara and his gang were watching the argument from a table away. "Gaara did something happen, last night?" Naruto asked noticing how pissed Sakura looked.

Gaara shook his head, "No."

Sasuke was taking notes, for an article for the school newspaper.

"Then why are you wearing his cloths?" Ino asked more whispers went around the cafeteria after what Ino said. "Well, guess what Ino?" Sakura asked cheerfully, Ino looked confused, "What?" She asked nervously. Sakura grabbed her milk carton and poured it on Ino's head, everyone gasped. Ino screamed, "Got milk, pig?" Sakura asked with a smirk. "Sakura, you bitch!" Ino screamed at her. But she wasn't paying attention; she walked out of the cafeteria. Gaara sat back down continuing to eat he's lunch. "Gaara, you should go talk to her." Kiba said to Gaara, he looked at Kiba "Why?" he asked. Kiba frowned, "Just go do it." Kiba said. Gaara stood up following Sakura out of the cafeteria.

"You ok?" he asked sitting next to her on the stairs, she turned her head towards him. "Yeah I'm ok." Sakura said looking at the clouds passing over head, "Weird day, huh?" he said watching a few birds chase each other. "Yup." she replied "That one looks like a rose!" Sakura pointed to a cloud that looked like a rose. Gaara looked at the cloud as it passed over head; he then noticed Sakura was staring at him. "Sakura, what is it?" he asked, and then with out worrying she tackled him with a hug. Gaara was lying on the grass with Sakura on her hands and knees smiling next to him. "You're really annoying." He said sitting up, "I know but you love me." she replied leaning in and having their lips meet.

"She's with a red-head boy." A man said in to a cell phone, "No they haven't seen me." He wore a black jean jacket with black jeans, "Yes I know the plan, but who has to do it again?" After a long moment of listening through the phone he said "So I have to sit back and watch, un." he sighed closing his cell. _She is a work of art, once you think about it, un. _He watched at them went back inside the school. "Operation Kidnap Pinkie will start at 3:00 pm." He turned to the boy with the orange mask. "You ready, Tobi?" the blonde asked. "Yes Sempai!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Konaha High**

**Chapter Four**

"Ok class, we are going to be holding a musical and it is my job to hold the auditions." Kakashi informed his Drama Class, "So, auditions will be begin in a few minutes for the ones who want to waste minutes of my time and audition." he went back to gather everything he needs for the auditions. Ino giggled "I'm so going to get the lead, unlike a certain pink haired weirdo." she glared at Sakura. _Looks like she hasn't forgiven me yet. _Sakura thought rolling her eyes, "Yeah right, Ino! You can't even sing!" She yelled glaring back at her.

The door to the class room opened, Kakashi turned to the door. A boy wearing an orange mask stood in the doorway, "May I help you?" Kakashi asked looking the boy up and down. "Yes Tobi is a new student." the kid said handing Kakashi a sheet of paper. He read the sheet, "I see, sit where you want." Kakashi said handing the sheet back to him and went back to what he was doing.

Everyone stared at Tobi as he walked by them; he looked around for a desk. There was one by the pink haired girl, he sat next to her and turned towards her "Hi" he said though she couldn't tell, he was smiling. "Hi, I'm Sakura." she said holding out her hand. He grabbed her hand and shook it, "Tobi is my name." he said letting go of her hand. "Ok, follow me to the auditorium." Kakashi said gesturing for them to follow. Everyone followed him out of the classroom.

The class sat in the chairs waiting for the first person to be called at random. Kakashi reached in to the hat and pulled out the first name, "Ino Yamanaka". Ino jumped up and ran on to the stage; she grabbed the microphone and started to sing.

"Hey, hey, you, you,

I don't like your girlfriend!"

"Ino stop!" Kakashi yelled, she stopped. "Ino, you can't sing I'm sorry." She stuck out her tongue at him and got off stage. "Ok, next is…" he reached back in to the hat and pulled out the next name, "…Tobi."

"Does Tobi just sing?"

"Yes"

"Ok!" Tobi went on stage and took the microphone.

"Now, I'm of consenting age, to be forgetting you in a cabaret,  
somewhere downtown where a burlesque queen may even ask my name.  
As she sheds her skin on stage.  
I'm seated and sweating to a dance song on the club's PA.  
The strip joint veteran sits two away,  
smirking between dignified sips of his dignified peach and lime daiquiri."

"Isn't this exactly where you'd like me?  
I'm exactly where you'd like me.  
You know, praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety."  
"Oh isn't this exactly where you'd like me?  
I'm exactly where you'd like me.  
You know, praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety."

"But I'm afraid that I, Well, I may have faked it.  
I wouldn't be caught dead in this place."

"Well I'm afraid that I,  
that's right.  
Well I may have faked it.  
I wouldn't be caught dead in this place"

"Isn't this exactly where you'd like me?  
I'm exactly where you'd like me.  
You know, praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety."

"Oh isn't this exactly where you'd like me?  
I'm exactly where you'd like me.  
You know, praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety."

"Well I'm afraid that I, Well, I may have faked it.  
I wouldn't be caught dead in this place"

"Well I'm afraid that I, Well, I may have faked it.  
I wouldn't be caught dead in this place"

"Isn't this exactly where you'd like me?  
I'm exactly where you'd like me.  
You know, praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety."

"Oh isn't this exactly where you'd like me?  
I'm exactly where you'd like me.  
You know, praying for love in a lap dance and paying in naivety."

"Praying for love in paying in naivety."

"Praying for love in paying in naivety, oh"

Everyone started in amazement and clapped there hands, including Kakashi. Some even cheered. "Amazing, Tobi you may be the lead boy." he said writing down something on his clipboard. Several people went by, he replied to them with "Nice", "Good", "Bad", and "Get the Hell off the stage." Kakashi pulled another name out, "Sakura Haruno." he said. Sakura stood up and walked on the stage. She looked at everyone staring at her; she sighed and began to sing.

"Say goodbye to your boyfriend  
she's in town for the weekend  
she's so hot and you're not  
girl she's here for it all  
take a stand and armor up now  
she's second hand  
you'd better kick her ass down  
she's black night - you're day light  
and now she's weak and around  
be aware - she's coming your way  
don't be scared - don't let her stay."

"She's a teenage superstar  
always got the v.i. punky cards  
she thinks she can turn back time  
make you lose your mind - yeah  
she's a teenage gone too far  
poor little superstar."

"Say hello - what's your problem  
take control - you really gotta show them  
she's all fake - a mistake  
and now she's weak and around  
be aware - she's coming your way  
don't be scared - don't let her stay."

"She's a teenage superstar  
always got the v.i. punky cards  
she thinks she can turn back time  
make you lose your mind - yeah  
she's a teenage gone too far  
always in a brand new freaky car  
she thinks she can have it all  
break just any wall."

"Teenage superstar  
gone too far  
superstar."

"Say goodbye to your boyfriend."

"Shock"

"She's a teenage superstar  
always got the v.i. punky cards  
she thinks she can turn back time  
make you lose your mind - yeah  
she's a teenage gone too far  
always in a brand new freaky car  
she thinks she can have it all  
break just any wall  
poor little superstar."

A lot of people stood up and cheered. Others clapped there hands, while the rest as in Ino just screamed "Impossible!"Kakashi smiled and clapped. Just what I expected from her. He thought.

"Alright, I will be posting who got the parts tomorrow in the lunch room." He said dismissing the class to there next class. Sakura grabbed her bag, to head to her last class for the day gym. Tobi walked up to her, "What's your next class, Sakura?" he asked. "Gym", she replied throwing her bag over her shoulder "Me too, lets walk together." he said grabbing her by the arm and dragged her to the gym.

* * *

"Dr. Tsundae, you called for me?" Gaara asked poking his head through the door to the principle's office. "Yes, I did. Please sit down." she said. He moved to the chair in front of her desk, "I was informed you got in to a fight with Uchiha Sasuke." He looked surprised, no one was watching that. "Yeah, I did." Gaara replied. "I'm going to have to give you two hours of detention all this week." she said, "Why aren't you suspending me?" he asked. "I don't feel you need to be suspended." she replied. "Go back to class, your detentions starts today." "Ok" he said leaving the office and went back to History. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Konaha High**

**Chapter Five**

"Yamanaka Ino, stop hitting Haruno in the head!" Gai yelled blowing his whistle; Ino had been hitting Sakura in the head with volleyball every time she served. "You have two hours of detention!" he yelled at Ino. Sakura was sitting on the floor rubbing her head, Tobi ran over to her and handed her an ice pack. "But that's not fair!" Ino yelled, "Life isn't fair."

"You ok Sakura?" Tobi asked, "Yeah I'm fine." she said standing up. "Alright everyone get back to the game, Sakura and Tobi sit out." Gai said blowing his whistle again.

They both walked off the court, to go sit on the belchers. They sat in silence, watching everyone else play. He held the ice pack on her head, allowing her to have her hands free. "Hey Sakura?" he said "Yeah Tobi?" she asked turning her head towards him. "You did great in the auditions." he said smiling, even though she couldn't tell. "Thanks, you did too." she smiled back.

* * *

He stood in front of the gym doors, his eyes locked on Sakura and the orange masked kid. _Why is she talking to him?_ He pondered not realizing his hand was moving towards the handle.

"Weird seeing you here." a voice said from behind him, Gaara quickly turned around looking at Sasuke Uchiha. His right eye was purple, his hands in his pockets. "What do you want Uchiha?" he snapped.

"To get back at you for what you did to my eye!" he yelled pointing to his right eye. "I have detention for two hours all this week, I don't need it longer." Gaara informed shoving his hands in his pockets (he's wearing skinny jeans ), and walked away from him.

"Hey, I'm not finished with you!" He yelled, "Well I am." Gaara said rolling his eyes as he kept walking. Sasuke grabbed one of his books and threw it at Gaara. It flew through the air, hitting him in the back of the head.

Gaara stopped walking and fell face down on the ground, "Oh crap." Sasuke muttered, running over to grab his book. He then ran off, leaving him on the ground knocked out and bleeding from the head.

"What's with all the racket?" Gai yelled walking out of the gym; he looked around and found Gaara. "Someone get the nurse!" He yelled in to the gym. A kid ran out to go find the nurse; others stared at Gaara with shocked faces.Sakura had her hands over her mouth, tears streaming down her face, _Gaara…_

* * *

"You're lucky it didn't hit you hard enough to kill you." Shizune informed, wrapping bandages around his head. Gaara sighed, the day was almost over, and then he would be in detention for two hours. There was a knock on the door, "Come in." Shizune said putting the bandages away. Sakura poked her head through the door, "Hi." she said to Gaara.

"Gai said I could stay here until the day ends." she said to Shizune, "Ok, I'm taking a break, and don't get in to anything." she said to them both and then she left. Sakura sat next to him in a chair. "You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, not that much damage." he said with a small smile. "Why did he throw the book at you?" she asked. "We got in to a fight earlier and I gave him a black eye. He wanted to get back at me." he said leaning back in his chair. "I see." she said glancing at the clock.

"I have detention for two hours." Gaara informed, also looking at the clock. "You can stay with us." he suggested to her. "You mean live with you and your family?" she asked. "Sure, if you want." Sakura smiled "I'd like that."

* * *

"SAKURA!" a boy in an orange-mask said running after her, she turned to him. "Hey, Tobi." she said. He was breathing heavily, after he cote his breath he said "Tobi say a litter of kittens in a cardboard box!" he reached out and grabbed her arm, "Follow me!" he said pulling her away.

"Don't worry we're almost there." Tobi said taking her down another alley. "Tobi can you stop pulling me?" She asked trying to break from his grip. He released her arm and stopped running. "The box is just down this alley next to the garbage can." he said pointing towards the end of the alley.

Sakura nodded and walked slowly down the alley; Tobi followed close behind her. When they arrived, she looked around; nothing. "Tobi, where are they?" she asked.

Then she felt hands cover her eyes, "Tobi what are you doing." he didn't respond. Her hands were then bond together, Sakura then started to struggle, trying to break free. She opened her mouth to scream but another hand was put around her mouth.

She felt her feet being lifted off the ground, and then she was thrown. Sakura landed in the back of a van, she struggled to get up but the doors were closed. Then the engine turned on, the van began to move. _Where are they taking me? What are they going to do to me?_

* * *

_Great detention time._ Gaara thought pushing the door open, to his surprise he saw two other people, Sasuke which he expected and Ino. Ino turned her head towards him, Sasuke just stared off in to space; ignoring him. Gaara moved to the desk between Ino and Sasuke. He leaned back in the chair, his head back with his eyes closed.

He felt his hair being played with; he opened his eyes and saw Ino stroking his hair. Gaara grabbed her wrists, "What the hell are you doing?" he asked. Ino just smiled and leaned down having their lips meet.

Sasuke held the digital camera, he smirked _Sakura's going to be pissed. _

_Click-Snap_

Gaara didn't pull away, or push her away. _Why am I allowing her to do this? What is this feeling?_

* * *

_Things are just starting to get intresting _


	6. Chapter 6

**Konaha High**

**Chapter Six**

Another sharp turn, Sakura was thrown across the van again. "Do you even know how to drive?!" She screamed at the driver. They didn't respond, probably couldn't hear her. Then the van stopped, sending her forward crashing in to the wall that separated the back from the driver's area. She groaned with pain as she rolled over and faced the doors.

The engine had stopped, the van wasn't moving. _'Oh crap, where am I?' _Sakura thought struggling to sit up. The doors were pulled open, she turned towards them. She squinted trying to get a better look at her kidnappers.

A blonde with his bangs over his left half of his face, a red-head with an expressionless look on his face, and wouldn't you guess… Tobi.

"Who the hell-" She began say but then stopped. The arm bands around their left arms, black with a red cloud. Akatsuki. She was to busy think about that, she didn't notice the blonde had picked her up bridal style.

"Let go of me you pervert!" she demanded when she came back to reality. When she began to struggle, the blonde dropped her on the ground. "I meant gentle!" she yelled trying to stand up and succeeded. He rolled his eyes, _'She's a pain, but still hot.'_ he thought grabbing her arm. "Tobi grab her arm and help me get her inside." he said.

"Yes sempai." he said running over and grabbing her other arm. "Wait, where are you taking me?!" Sakura asked with a confused look. They didn't respond, so she started kicking the blonde.

* * *

Ino finally pulled away; her face flushed. Gaara didn't move, didn't want it to end. Then he snapped back to reality, Sakura was his girlfriend not Ino. He loved Sakura, not Ino. But he found himself pulling her closer to him.

Her arms were around his neck, his hands on her hips. She was sitting on his lap enjoying the embrace. _'I got my payback, Sakura. I stole your boyfriend.'_ she thought smiling to herself.

'_Ino is taking this too far.' _Sasuke thought taking one last picture. Then he waited for the long two hours to elapse.

* * *

"Let me out!" Sakura yelled banging her fits on the door. Turns out the Akatsuki lives in an old warehouse, who knew? "A loud yell came from the other room "No!" It was definetly the blonde's voice.

She became furious and kicked the door. Why did they have to lock her in this room, it was kind of obvious someone actually livid in this room. She had a feeling who ever livid in the room wouldn't like to find 17 year-old girl in their room.

Sakura sighed and did all she could do. She sat on the mattress with her arms wrapped around her legs and waited. Just waited for time to pass by.

She stared at the door feeling her eyes grow heavy. The next thing she knew, she was staring at the ceiling; her slowly closed shut. Then she was asleep.

"Hmmm, she finally calmed down." the red-head informed sitting back down on the old couch. "I say we let, him take care of her before we let her out." the blonde said rapping bandages around her leg.

"That'll maybe be good, but who knows when they'll be back." the red-head said running his fingers through his short hair. "Sosori they've only been gone for a day, we should expect them tonight."

"Deidara, I know but…" Sasori said. Deidara stared at him. "I know they'll be back, they know how not to get cot, un." Tobi was busy eating a cookie. Then he stopped, he raised his head. "I hear their motorcycles." he said adjusting his mask.

"Told ya." Deidara said sticking his tongue out at him. Sasori rolled his eyes with annoyance.

* * *

"Gaara-kun, can you walk me home?" Ino asked with her arm linked around his. He shoved his hands in his pockets, "Yeah sure." he said, then she told him where she livid. Sasuke watched them walk away; he sighed and went the other way home. _Maybe I shouldn't write this article, I have to talk to Naruto about it first. _He thought running the rest of the way home.

He burst through the front door, "Naruto!" he yelled waiting for a response. Naruto poked his head out from the small kitchen in their apartment. "Yeah?" he asked.

"I need to talk to you." Sasuke said running in to the kitchen. He dumped his school bag contents on the table; searching for the camera. He found it and handed it to the blonde, who imminently turned in on. He scrolled through the pictures but then stopped.

He raised his head and stared at Sasuke, "We have to tell Sakura." Naruto reached for the phone but was stopped. "Sasuke, we have to tell her." he demanded trying to break from his grip.

"I was thinking, we put this article in the school paper and that's how we'll tell her." he suggested. "I say we call her first, and if she doesn't answer we put it in the paper." Naruto said glaring at him.

"Fine, you call her." he said releasing his hand. Naruto picked up the phone and dialed her cell. It rang for a long time, felt like minutes. Finally someone picked up but it wasn't Sakura.

* * *

"WHERE IS THAT HORRIBLE RING COMING FROM?!" The Akatsuki leader yelled, as most of the members were looking for the source of the ring. Deidara finally found a cell phone in Sakura's bag. He flipped it open and said "Hello", as everyone turned and stared at him.

"_Um…Hi is Sakura-Chan there?" _a voice came from the phone.

"Yeah she is, but she's unavailable." Deidara informed

"_Why can't I talk to her?"_

"She's asleep or knocked out or just staring at the wall."

"…"

There was no respond and they finally hung-up. Deidara also hung-up, and put the phone back in her bag. "Where's the girl?" Pein asked. Deidara turned towards him. "She's in Itachi's room." he informed. Itachi left the group and went to his room.

* * *

Naruto hung up the phone and turned to Sasuke. "I think she got kidnapped."

* * *

_I hate it when everytime I want to work on this, I had writers block. Hope you like it , please review_


	7. Chapter 7

**Konaha High**

**Chapter Seven**

"Thanks for walking me home, Gaara-kun." Ino said when they arrived at the front door. "Whatever." he muttered under his breath. She was smiling and started to move closer towards him.

Gaara stared as she moved closer, _No! Not again, I'm not going to hurt her anymore._ He thought. He shoved her away and turned away from her. "You blonde bitch, you're a firkin whore. Your only doing this to hurt her, I can see it in your eyes," Gaara turned back towards her, he brought the back of his hand to her face, "I hope you burn in hell."

He turned his back to her again and walked off, leaving her there with tears running down her face and screaming at him. He continued to walk home; he had to apologize to Sakura.

When he got home, Kankuro ran in to the room. "Is Sakura with you?" Gaara asked. Kankuro shook his head no, "I thought she was with you, but anyway Naruto and Sasuke are here."

Gaara walked past his brother and disappeared into the living room. There sat Naruto and Sasuke on the couch. Naruto looked worried, really worried. Then he raised his head and spotted Gaara. He quickly stood up, "Gaara, we think Sakura's been kidnapped!" he yelled.

* * *

Eyes slowly opening still total darkness. _Oh god, I'm still in here. I can't believe I fell asleep. _She thought rolling over on her side. Then a strange feeling; a feeling of being watched. Sakura slowly sat up and looked around the room. Nothing at first but then a form of a body stood out of the darkness.

Her eyes locked on the form, trying to figure out if it was real or just her imagination. Then it began to move; moving towards her. She stiffened; drops of sweat ran down her forehead.

It stopped and kneeled down in front of her, his hand moved slowly towards her face. Softly stroking her cheek, he whispered "I'm not going to hurt you."

* * *

_A/U: Sorry for leaving it at a cliff hanger but I'm afraid I would never finish because I have writer's block, so it may be awhile before chapter eight comes out. Sorry it's short too._


	8. Chapter 8

**Konaha High**

**Chapter Eight**

"Do you have a signal on the cell phone?" the red-head asked driving through another red light. "All most, GOT IT!" the blonde yelled feeling proud of himself. The raven-haired boy rolled his eyes, as he grabbing the GPA from his roommate. "Turn left."

He made a sharp turn causing a few cars to almost crash. "Gaara slow down!" Naruto demanded, not wanting to get pulled over. "NO! My girlfriend got kidnapped; I'm not letting them hurt her!" He screamed. Naruto sunk down in his seat, "But you cheated on her with Ino."

"That was a mistake." the red-head said softly. Naruto kept quiet not wanting to get yelled at again. "Turn right." Sasuke said breaking the silence. _'We're coming Sakura.'_ Gaara thought starting to speed up.

"W-Who are you?" the girl asked a sweat ran down the back of her neck. The man snickered, "I'm amazed you don't remember me, Sakura." She spent a couple of seconds searching for his name. "Itachi?" she asked. He smirked, "Amazing, you remembered." Itachi moved closer to her, beginning to kiss her neck.

"Get away from me." she said trying to push him off. Managing to force her on her back, he moved over her smiling evilly. He grabs her wrist and forces her down against the mattress. Sakura struggled trying to break from his grip, but was unable to. "There's no use struggling cherry blossom." he whispered in her ear. Itachi then forced a kiss on her

"There it is!" Naruto yelled pointing to an old warehouse. Gaara slammed his foot on the brakes, causing the blonde to hit is head on the back of the seat. "Ow." he moaned rubbing her head. Gaara turned the car off and got out running towards the entrance of the warehouse.

Sasuke and Naruto followed him, they stopped at the door. Waiting…in silence. Gaara took a deep breath and kicked the door open. They ran in to the room but they were soon filled with regret. Standing on the other side of the room were six Akatsuki members pointing guns at the boys. "Itachi get out here!" the orange-haired one yelled. Sasuke hands made a fist, _'That asshole!'_

Itachi finally pulled away from her, he pulled his shirt on. He grabbed his gun, making sure it was loaded. Then he threw a blanket over Sakura. "I'll be back, you better not leave." he said leaving the room.

She curled in to a ball, wrapping the blanket tightly around her. Tears streamed down her face. Sakura sat up and looked around for a window, nothing. _'I'm trapped.' _

"Well, well look who's here." Itachi snickered evilly. "My foolish brother, his stupid roommate, and the rich, spoiled Sabaku kid." he raised his gun at them. "Where is she?!" Gaara yelled, glaring at the man. "Who, cherry blossom? She wrapped up in something at the moment." The red-head started to run at the man, but Sasuke and Naruto held him back. "Gaara, you don't want to mess with him!" Sasuke warned.

"You should listen to my brother, he knows the consequences." Gaara stopped struggling and they released him. He stared at the man, "What do you want with Sakura?" Itachi ran his hand through his bangs, "We don't really need her, she just bate."

"For WHAT?!" Gaara screamed. The man smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know." His fist tightened, and then someone screamed his name, "Gaara!" A girl voice, Sakura's voice. He turned and saw her running to him. He smiled but it soon faded.

Sasuke's brother grabbed her by the hair and forced her on the ground. "LET HER GO!" Gaara yelled, ticked off now. He ran at the man ready to beat his ass. The blonde member came out of nowhere and smacked the boy upside the head with a metal pan.

Once the pan hit his head, he stopped and fell to the floor unconscious. "Gaara!" Sakura screamed again. Sasuke and Naruto went to go help him but the other members got them first. "Lock them up!" their leader demanded. Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara were then locked in another room while Sakura was taken back to Itachi's.

The two boys stared at each other; both knew they weren't getting about anytime soon.

* * *

It's pretty short but whatever at least it's getting good, I think...but sorry it took so long. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Konaha High**

**Chapter 9**

"Are you mad at me?"

"I'm not answering."

"Do you hate me?"

"I'm not saying."

"Why won't you speak to me?!" Itachi yelled

"Because I _HATE_ YOU!" Sakura screamed throwing a lamp at him. He dodged the lamp as it came a few feet away from his head. He threw her against the wall holding his gun under her chin. He saw a little bit of fear in her eyes.

He smirked, "You're afraid of death Cherry?" She glared at him, trying to turn her face away. He removed his gun and released her, then moved to the other side of the room turning his back to her.

"Are you?" she asked, "Afraid of death?" Itachi didn't respond, "Is that why you won't kill me?" she took a step towards him, "Or are you just weak?"

"Just, SHUT UP!" He yelled turning and raised his gun at her; pulling the trigger. Her eyes widened, she glanced at the bullet hole in the wall next to her head.

His hand shook, the gun falling from his hand. It landed on the floor. Itachi walked to the door, slammed it behind him. He stood over the sink, breathing heavily.

Sakura sank to the floor, closing her eyes. Hot tears began to fill up her eyes, _'So close to death.' _she thought wrapping her arms around herself.

* * *

YES! FEAR THE SHORTNESS!


	10. Chapter 10

**Konaha High**

**Chapter Ten**

"Did you hear something?" Naruto asked looking around the room.

"Yeah it sounded like a gunshot-" Sasuke stopped. They looked at each other, their eyes widened.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled running at the door. He smashed into it; didn't break. He smashed into it again. Still didn't break. Naruto knelled down gripping his shoulder as it cried in pain.

"Face it; we're not getting out of here anytime soon." Sasuke muttered staring at the wall. The room wasn't large but a good size. A mattress lay in the corner, five feet away another mattress, and another five feet away another mattress in another corner.

Gaara lay on the farthest one, his chest moved up and down as he breathed.

"Hn." Sasuke said closing his eyes lying down on the middle mattress.

Naruto moved back to his mattress. He sat up staring at the wall. _'Hopefully she's ok'_ he thought rubbing his temples.

--------

She lifted her head-up; she was still alone in the room. Sakura whipped her wet face with her hand. Standing up, she walked to the door that Itachi disappeared into.

He sat in the empty bathtub; his mind drifting off else where. His thoughts went back to his childhood; to that day. He quickly moved on to think about something else.

Her hand moved towards the handle, her hand rested lightly on it. Taking a deep breath, she turned the handle and slowly opened the door.

The door creaked as it opened; he turned his head towards the door. She stood there, her face red from crying. "What do you want?" he asked.

"I wanted say I'm sorry." She said walking into the room and closing behind her.

"You should be saying that. It's my fault, I should be saying sorry." he watched her sit on the edge of the bathtub.

"If I hadn't thrown the lamp at you, you wouldn't have tried to shoot me." Sakura said turning her face away.

"That's true." he said taking her hand.

"…" Her turned and faced him.

Itachi pulled her into the tub with him. She lay on his chest, his hands holding her wrists. "You have to be careful with me, you never know what I'm going to do." he said sitting up, having Sakura sit in his lap.

Forcing a kiss on her, she was soon lying on the bottom of the tub with him over her.

She turned her head to the side breaking the kiss. His hands released her wrist, he slowly sat up. Sakura moved to the other side of the tub, turning her back towards him.

"Itachi we have to go!" yelled what sounded like Deidara from the door.

Itachi rolled his eyes, "I'll see you when we get back." he left the bathroom and locked the door to his room. "Tobi."

"Yes, Itachi-san?" came the voice of the energetic masked boy.

"Make sure Cherry doesn't leave the room."

"Tobi promises."

"Good." Itachi said leaving the warehouse with the others excepts Tobi.

-------

Gaara opened his eyes. He slowly sat up rubbing his head where than pan had collided.

"Great your up." Sasuke muttered loud enough for Gaara to hear.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You ran at Itachi, a blonde hit you with a metal pan, then you got knocked out. Also they put us in here and we heard a gunshot so Sakura might have gotten shot."

Gaara only heard the last part, "Sakura got SHOT!" he yelled jumping up off the mattress and made attempts to break the door down.

"That won't work, I already tried that." Naruto said from his mattress.

He groaned hitting his head against the door.

"What do they want with us anyway? Remember when they said Sakura-chan was bate." Naruto stretched out on the mattress.

"It's not you guys they want, it's me." Gaara said

"…" Sasuke kept quiet wanting to hear why.

"Because I'm rich, they probably thought holding me captive and writing a ransom note would get them a lot of money."

"That could be it." Sasuke thought out loud.

The door clicked as it was being unlocked. Gaara moved away from the door, Sasuke and Naruto stood next to him. They waited to see who was at the door and what they wanted.

* * *

Oh no who's at the door?

You probably all know who it is but you could be wrong! Bored again...


	11. Chapter 11

Now it's time to see who was at the door...

* * *

**Konaha High**

**Chapter Eleven**

The door creaked, the boys grew tense. Naruto shook. Sasuke's hair on his arm stood up. Gaara's hair stood up on the back of his neck.

Then the figure stepped into the room. He wore an orange mask over his face.

"YOU," Gaara yelled pointing a finger at him, "What are you doing here?"

"Tobi was here the whole time." he replied

"What do you want then?" Gaara asked he just wanted to leave and make sure Sakura was fine and not dead.

"Tobi made a mistake earlier, so Tobi's going to do the right thing."

"And the right thing to do is?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke reached over at hit Naruto on the head. "Baka"

"To let you guys go," Tobi said, "And Pretty-girl too."

Gaara's body grew stiff. Naruto and Sasuke exchanged looks. Just as Gaara was about to lung himself at Tobi, they grabbed his arms holding him back.

"You try to steal my girlfriend and I'll kill you!" Gaara yelled at him.

"What did Tobi do?" the boy asked confused.

She lay on the mattress, her mind drifting off else where.

(Flashback)

_He held her tight in his arms, she cuddled close to him._

"_Sakura." he whispered in her ear_

"_Gaara." she muttered._

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

_He laid her down next to him, moving over her, his hand stroking her face._

_Her hands grabbed his face and pulled him close having their lips meet. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck._

(End Flashback)

Sakura felt a tear run down her face. _'I hope your ok…'_ she thought wiping the tear again.

The door clicked, 'Itachi?' she thought moving back into one of the corners of the room.

The door opened, and her boyfriend stuck his head through the door.

She stood up, and ran over to him, she hugged him. Digging her face in to his shirt, tears started streaming down her face.

He immediately wrapped his arms her, holding her tight. "It's ok, I'm here." he whispered to her.

"I missed you," Sakura muttered through her sobs.

"I missed you too." Gaara replied softly, "Come on; we have to get out of here." he added picking her up bridle style.

They moved through the warehouse, Naruto and Sasuke grabbed guns incase the others came back. Gaara held Sakura close to him, not wanting to lose her.

Tobi stood far off looking through one of the exit door. "Tobi don't see them or hear them, hurry up and get out before they return." the boy informed them.

"Thank you," Naruto said moving to the door, Tobi held open. Sasuke followed him.

Gaara set Sakura down on her feet; taking her hand he also followed Naruto.

"Good luck." Tobi said.

"You too," Gaara replied.

Finally outside again; the night air cold. The moon stood in the middle of the sky.

"Midnight," Sasuke muttered wondering how the time went by.

"Come on," Naruto hissed, walking towards the car, which he realized was farther than he remembered.

They followed him silently, and then the sound of motorcycles appeared from the darkness. Stopping in their tracks, Sasuke looked the other direction; small lights then started coming closer.

"Run!" He yelled, breaking into a run towards the car, Naruto, Gaara, and Sakura not far behind him.

The motorcycles' speed increased from when Sasuke yelled.

Tripping over, Sakura fell to the ground. Gaara stopped running back to her. Sasuke and Naruto ran back towards them.

"Come on, we have to get out of here!" Naruto yelled, turning back to run to the car but stopped.

Surrounding them, the motorcycles and the members of the Akatasuki.

* * *

Those of you who were right, good job!

Those who weren't, sorry...


	12. Chapter 12

**I was typing a lot, then I didn't know what to do next... **

**I would like it if anyone would draw a scene or comic from my fic.**

**And I take suggestions for what happens next!**

* * *

**Konaha High**

**Chapter Twelve**

Surrounding the teens, the Akatsuki sat on their motorcycles. The members glared at the teens, many had their guns in their hands. Itachi seemed the most annoyed by the fact they tried to escape.

"Well, well, I see you all had fun getting out." The leader growled at them. The other members continued to glare, all except Itachi. He had his eyes locked on Gaara and Sakura.

Wrapping his arms around her, Gaara pulled her closer to him.

Stepping off his bike, Itachi walked towards them slowly; a gun in his right hand.

Sasuke and Naruto raised their guns at him, only having them be kicked out of their hands. Then be restrained by Sasori and Kisame.

He stopped in front of Gaara and Sakura, raising his gun and putting it to Gaara's head.

His eyes grew wide, staring at the Uchiha who had intentions of kill in his eyes. "W-what are you doing?" he stammered, being to shake.

"Killing you," He smiled evilly.

"Why?"

"We have no use for you anymore; we're getting the money in a few days if you don't show up." Putting his finger on the trigger, he muttered "Goodbye, Sabaku."

"Itachi, don't do it!" Sakura screamed.

Itachi turned his head and looked at her. Tears began to run down her face; she began to shake.

Deidara grabbed her and pulled her away from Gaara. Holding her tight, when she began to struggle. Then he put one of his hands over her mouth and the tongue forced its way in.

"Where were we, oh yes," Itachi said turning his head back towards Gaara, "Goodbye-"

Just as Itachi was about to finish his sentence, Tobi jumped on his back and began choking him. The Uchiha tried to throw the boy off but fell on his face.

Tobi continued to strangle Itachi, then the other members got involved trying to free Itachi from Tobi.

Then Naruto and Sasuke elbowed their holders in the stomach. They released the boys and held their stomachs. Gaara ran at Deidara, bringing his fist to his face. He released Sakura, and fell back.

"Come on," Gaara said grabbing her hand and they ran to the car, Naruto and Sasuke were half way there.

Finally they got into the car, Gaara started it up and slammed his foot on the gas. They then sped off, all worried about Tobi.

Once the warehouse was out of sight they relaxed, Sasuke finally broke the silence. "We need a place to stay, they know where you live and where Naruto and I live."

"You're right," Gaara said, "Anyone know where we can stay?" No said anything.

**

* * *

****Yah! They made it out but now I don't know what to write T-T**


	13. Chapter 13

**Konaha High**

**Chapter Thirteen **

After an hour or so past since they escaped from the Akatsuki. They were pulled up on the side of the road. Sasuke and Naruto were asleep in the back of the car. Gaara stared out into space while Sakura was sitting in his lap half-asleep. Playing with her hair, he became tired.

Sakura muttered something in her sleep that he couldn't understand, so he ignored it. Laying his head on the back of the car seat, he closed his eyes and fell asleep within minutes.

The dream wasn't pleasant. Many people were around him, beating him, throwing him, and attempting to kill him. But what surprised him was; he wasn't fighting back. He allowed them to beat him.

Then one of the figures grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him up, attempting to set himself free he looked up and the figure and froze. Uchiha Itachi.

"Get out of the city, your girlfriend isn't worth your time." He hissed in his face then throwing him on the ground. Then other figures and Itachi turned and walked away in to darkness.

Gaara lay on the ground battered and bruised. Pain shocked through his body. _'Wake up, it's just a dream. Wake up!'_ a voice screamed.

He obeyed it, his eyes opened. He was back in the car; Sasuke and Naruto were shaking him awake. "Gaara we got ten minutes to get to school!" Naruto yelled.

Almost immediately, Gaara started up the car and sped down the road, this time at the speed limit. They reached the school in five minutes. All jumping out of the car they quickly ran to their lockers and then to their classes to begin the day.

* * *

Erasers kept hitting her in the back of the head; Sakura turned her head and stared at Ino who stared at her innocently. Sakura rolled her eyes and focused back on the teacher.

Gaara sat beside Sakura with his hand resting around her waist. He glared at Ino before turning back to the board.

* * *


End file.
